1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optic apparel and safety gear and more particularly pertains to the illumination of garments for the protection of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, garments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illumination are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art shows various devices for illuminating apparel. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,394 to Pickens discloses an item of apparel with indicia formed in a pattern and of a material to be glow when illuminated by an exterior light source.
The use of bulbs for illuminating an item of apparel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,164,008 to Miller; 4,709,307 to Branom; 4,328,533 to Paredes and 3,549,878 to Valley. The Miller disclosure relates to support of the bulbs in a pattern such as a circle. Branom configures his light bulb in a form of an advertising sign. Paredes employs his bulbs on a vest for safety purposes and combines his bulbs with luminous panels. Lastly, Valley employs bulbs of various colors for entertainment of the wearer or one watching the wearer move as, for example, dance.
In this respect, the fiber apparel and safety gear according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art., and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the wearer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fiber optic apparel and safety gear. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.